


Where's the Chapstick?

by urbhanist



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance, First Kiss, First fic?? PLS IT'S BAD, M/M, Romance, forgiv, keith is really gay, not good but okay, ye that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbhanist/pseuds/urbhanist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith's lips are chapped, but he can't find the chapstick. Lance may have his fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's the Chapstick?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my first fic and in all honesty, I'm not too good at writing, much less romance. Please forgive me if anything seems badly written or wrong about this fic.

Keith ran his tongue over his dry, cracked lips. Wetting them wasn't doing any good, in fact, he knew that licking his lips that way would only make it worse. He didn't think much of it though, as the temporary moisture seemed to provide temporary relief.

The last mission he went on was to a rather cold planet, and the effects were chapped lips for about everyone on the team, and it leaves everyone on the hunt for chapstick, or at least, an alien space substitute for it. 

Keith wandered around the hallways of the lion castle. He needed anything- anything to stop the reddening and swelling of his lips. He didn't have anything of the sort, and when he asked Coran about it, he didn't seem to understand what was being asked. Coran did, however, offer Keith some food goo, to which he politely declined.

Keith rounded a corner into the kitchen. Maybe Hunk would be able to craft something up for him to use for his lips. However, upon waling in, he was not met with the person he wanted to see. Instead he saw his annoying, self-proclaimed rival. Keith walked all the way into the room, only to see the answer to his problem.

Lance had his mouth in an O shape, and he was running chapstick over his lips. As the red paladin entered Lance's vision, he glanced over.

"Oh, hey Keith." Lance looked over and smirked. "Awh, look at your lips! They're so red and swollen!"

Keith growled a little and frowned.

"Uh, yeah, and that's actually my current problem." He responded, glancing at the chapstick. "That's why you should be a good teammate and hand over that chapstick." Keith gestured to the small blue stick in Lance's hand.

A horrified look made its way over Lance's face and he shook his head. "Nonono, no way! Keith, I can't do that!"

"Why not? All you have to do is reach out your hand, and give it to me!" Keith explained, taking a step closer and extending his arm.

"I can't, if you- if you used my chapstick, that would be an indirect kiss!"

Keith pursed his lips and his eyebrows furrowed. "That doesn't matter, stop being a child, Lance."

"What do you mean, stop being a child?" The blue paladin sputtered. "An indirect kiss, two dudes? That's- That's GAY."

Keith let out a heavy sigh, he didn't want to argue about this. "What am I supposed to do if you won't give me the chapstick?"

"I don't know, Keith!" Lance made an extravagant hand motion. "Figure something out!"

Keith opened his mouth to protest, but closed it. In a swift motion, he grabbed the taller male's jacket and jerked him forward, pressing their lips together. 

His chapped lips came in contact with Lance's soft ones, and Keith could taste the cherry chapstick in all of its glory.


End file.
